Harry Potter and the Lone Hunter
by SquishyFiend
Summary: Harry Potter/Vampire Hunter D crossover. Harry, disturbed by his godfather’s death, begins to cut himself. A lone hunter finds him beaten, abandoned and bleeding. This lone hunter must make a decision, let him die or turn him.
1. Slit Wrists

Summery: Harry Potter/Vampire Hunter D crossover. Harry, disturbed by his godfather's death, begins to cut himself. This leads to a suicide attempt, when a lone hunter finds him, bleeding to death on the side of the road. But, Harry is so badly injured that this lone hunter must make a drastic decision, let him die or turn him.

_**Harry Potter and the Lone Hunter**_

**Chapter One: Slit Wrists**

There was blood, lots and lots of blood. Slowly, in ran down the arms of one Harry Potter. It stung but he didn't care because….he wanted to kill himself. Harry was perched over his bed as his arms hung down on his knees, watching the blood. He had cried his eyes out every night after the Veil. Harry picked up his left arm with the shard of glass in his hand. He looked at it, slightly amazed from the blood running down it. He got so used to the pain hell he even felt pleasure from it almost.

He got up and went to the bathroom. He always cut himself when the Dursleys where asleep. It was always better this way since he didn't need more pressure on his case. Turning on the water and putting his arms underneath, the blood washed away slowly. Harry cut himself enough to leave scars but never to kill himself.

'_Heh, it's a wonder how I'm not dead yet anyway_' Harry thought as he looked at the scars on his arms. Even though he knew spells that could take these scars away, he never would. They were a reminder of the pain, suffering, depression and loneliness.

Harry wouldn't sleep tonight. Well, he never did anyway. Nightmares pledged his mind day and night. His cutting hadn't done anything to help him but he felt the need to be punished.

He laid on his bed. His mind went though thoughts he was thinking. First his friends, they had written him, yes, but he could tell they were hiding something. Harry didn't care; this only proved to him that they could never truly be on his side. His thoughts lingered though, onto one special person, Tonks. She had helped him a lot thought the summer and cared for him more then his friends did. He wanted to smile, but all feeling had washed away from him.

"Tonks….." Harry whispered to himself. "Thank you…" He lightly feel asleep awaiting the night mares to come.

Nymphadora Tonks was on guard tonight. She sat on the cold wet grass but also alert for any danger. Her eyes had gone to a deep brown as her hair was black, obviously showing her sadness. Tonks light bashed a tear away as she thought about Sirius. She had felt it was her fault that Sirius Black was no longer on this earth anymore.

Tonks let out a sigh; it was her fault that Harry had to go through so much pain. She could never forgive herself for that. She had written him often just so that he knew that there was also someone else that felt his pain but most of all that loved him.

She had a little school girl crush on Harry ever since she saw him, maybe it was because of the boy-who-lived stories, but after she started to get to know the real Harry, she feel in love with him. Tonks didn't know how to approach him about it even though she was older. Harry may not have known it but he helped Tonks though some of the depression.

"Harry….." Tonks whispered. "Thank you…." She slowly got up and walked away. Her guard duty was over. Moody had the rest of the night.

* * *

AN: I'm back! SOOOOO sorry that its been so long. Well this is my new story and I decide to mix the world of Harry Potter and anime together. First chapter is kind a dull but the next chapters will be more excitement. 

As for The Devil Gene, I'm going to rewrite it. So, its undergoing construction right now.


	2. My Lone Savior

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Hunter D

Chapter 2: My Lone Savior

It was dark. One man walked slowly in the shadows, for he did not want to be seen. His black long cape didn't make a sound as his black boots silently walked the forest he was in. His pale long fingers went to his sword, and slowly pulled it out. It was magnificent sight to see, a hunter hunting the hunted. His sword gleamed in the night. This man was named D.

D was a famed hunter but not only did the people praise him….they feared him. He was a half-vampire half-human, a dhampir. He belonged to neither race or wasn't accepted by them. D had an uncanny beauty to him more then any other dhampir or vampire but he also had a powerful aura to him. He was always underestimated by his foes, not long before he cut them down with his sword.

"D, we must hurry" somewhere came from his left hand.

D ignored it, when a flash of silver came out of no where. With such grace, D put his own sword up quickly, blocking the attack. His expressionless face made his opponent become fear of him, that and how D had so much strength to hold him back with one hand.

His opponent sprinted away from D, but D sprinted after him. His speed was incredible. With one swing of his sword, D had sliced his opponent in half. Making gargling noises from the blood that was coming from his mouth, his opponent's body slowly slid away from each other. With a clunk, they slammed to the ground. There was blood, everywhere.

With a flick of his sword, D slowly slid it back in its sheath and walked away.

A face had popped out of his left hand and said, "Ha-ha! You've really out done yourself now haven't you D? Well we must go back and collect right?"

"Quiet" D's soft but monotone voice rang out.

Harry had been at the park when the storm had hit. He was cutting again but this time in the comfort of a park but he had cut to deep. His arms where bleeding heavily. His vision had gone in and out from the loss of so much blood. Harry had tried to clean it up with the rain water and his shirt. Which wasn't the best of ideas but he needed to stop bleeding. With him using so much energy, he passed out flat on the side of the road.

His arm lay out, blood slowly rushing down the concrete he lay on. D had arrived back at Privet Drive to collect his pay. Odd really, how a person from a small town knew about vampires. Just as he was walking down the road, he got a strong scent hit him. The smell of blood had caught D in mid-walk.

D was a man that could stand the scent of simple blood, it didn't bother him. He'd always been the one to fight it even him being a half-breed. This was a smell so strong, so different that it actually affected the son of the king vampire for the first time in his lonely life. Fists clenched, he walked to the mingled body of Harry Potter.

"I don't think this is a good idea, D" his left hand said muffled.

D ignored him and crouched down near his body. He was struggling with the scent of Harry's powerful blood. D fought back a growl as a second wave of blood scent had hit him.

"He's dying..." he said to himself more then to his left hand.

"Leave the kid to die. He obviously wants to, just look at his wrists!" Lefty continued, "Poor kid. Wonder what could've happened?"

In his heart, no matter how cold and emotionless it was, D knew that he couldn't leave him. He knew that this kid's fate wasn't meant to end, not like this. It reminded him of his own childhood. D remembered when his beautiful peasant mother left him for dead. Growing up on his own made D unemotional but also alone. No one cared for him or gave a damn if he died by raging demons. This kid was like him in a way. Alone, detached, and hollow. He couldn't leave him like everyone else did to him.

D picked up Harry's body to the wooded area near by. They were going to have to be in total solitude.

"D?! What are you doing??!" Lefty had practically shouted at him.

"This is none of you concern" D's voice was sharper then ever.

He took of his black velvet cape and laid it down by the base of the tree and put Harry on it. Grabbing as many leaves as he could find, he put them upon Harry's body. D felt remorse for what he was about to do to Harry. Fighting back the instinct to let him die, he crouched down by Harry's body. Lefty had been silent throughout the whole exchanged for he knew what his master was about to do. D lifted Harry's neck to his mouth, sharp fangs barred of his throat.

"Forgive me…"

Albus Dumbledore walked up to the door of the Dursley's home and knocked. Inside the pit of Albus's stomach he knew something was wrong. Vernon Dursley's heavy footsteps could be heard from outside of the door. It was a wonder why the fat whale of a man didn't go on a diet.

Vernon slammed open the door and almost shouted, "What do you want?! Do you know what bloody time it is??" Not realizing who he had said that to, he had a look of fright when he came out of his sleepy superior.

"Ah, I believe Harry did not tell you I was coming. Well, I'm here to pick him up." Dumbledore's grandfatherly voice said.

"That mistake of a child isn't here!" Vernon shut the door in Dumbledore's face.

Dumbledore was certainly worried after that. The trackers on Harry had stopped working a few hours earlier, so he went to go check up on him. It had seemed to the old man that Harry had disappeared from the earth. Being the type to tell his Order first, he popped away to the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley had been cooking a late night supper for her husband and Harry. Dumbledore had told her a day before that she should expect company. It was Nymphadora Tonks she wasn't expecting.

Tonks had looked terrible. Her usual pink, bubblegum hair was gone and replaced with saggy brown hair. Her eyes were brown and had dark circles underneath. She seemed so downcast that it was uncomfortable to be around her. Tonks had always had been the spirited one, especially around Harry but she wouldn't admit to that, that her silent mood had been unbearable.

"Tonks? What brings you to the Burrow?" Mrs. Weasley had said comfortably.

"Just thought I could use some of that special Weasley coffee?" It was more of a question then a statement.

"Sure, why don't you sit down, dear? I'm expecting Harry and Arthur to come soon."

"Harry?" Tonks mood had spirited back up just hearing his name.

"Yes. They should be coming any minute now." Mrs. Weasley smiled at Tonks and continued on cooking.

"Harry…" Tonks whispered ever so quietly and let herself smile for once after the death of Sirius Black.

Arthur was having a bad day. It started when his hair had turned blue after his daily morning shower, twins prank no less. Then, he had to deal with a disgruntled employee. Now, he got a message from Dumbledore that Harry was missing.

He ran his hand through his red hair and sighed. He wondered how the Weasleys would take it. After all, he was family. Popping in by the outskirts of the Burrow, he wondered how he'd tell them. Arthur was nervous when he knocked on the door.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and walked to the door well Tonks looked up from her coffee.

Opening the door, she greeted her husband with a kiss and a question.

"Arthur dear, where is Harry?" Molly had said worriedly.

"He's… well let's sit down before I tell you."

Molly was now worried and utterly nervous on where Harry could be.

Arthur walked into the kitchen and also spotting someone he was dreading. Tonks, he had knew, come to rather fancy Harry even if she wouldn't say it. She already looked horrible as it is, how would she take the news that Harry was gone?

Molly sat down with Tonks as Arthur cleared his throat.

"I'm afraid that I have some terrible news. It seems that Harry is gone."

Tonk's heart stopped. She squeezed the cup she had been holding onto out the whole ordeal. When she had saw Mr. Weasley come through the door without Harry, she knew something was wrong. Her world crashed around her after that. Her only real crush was gone and maybe to never be found. At that thought, Tonks ran out the door to the Burrow with a tear stained face.

D had watched over the young child all night. After his teeth sunk into him, Harry's body had gone through the first stage. Death. When D saw his body thrash about, he had held his hands down. D had looked up at the scratch marks on the bark and the torn up leaves that Harry had left in his wake. He stood up and touched the bark. It was still red hot from the brutal swips Harry left. Being the half-vampire, D had more strength then Harry but it seemed that the blood of a vampire was flowing fast in Harry that he had his new-born strength already.

Moving his hand away from the bark, he touched Harry's face. It was pale and cold. D knew he would wake up soon and want to feed. This was going to be a hard part to teach Harry. During his years in childhood, D struggled with the power to feed on human flesh. Village to village, D hungered for more then cows and rats. It was a dark day when he had slaughtered a town in bloodlust. The carnage and brutality of human body's being torn apart made D so sick after seeing it. After finding out the village name, he cringed. He had killed the first human friend he had. He had roared in fury and vowed that day that he'd kill every vampire known to man.

D shook his head out of his thoughts and grabbed his glorious long sword off the tree. Fastening it onto his belt, he saw Harry's emerald eyes flutter open. D swiftly walked over to him.

"Eh…" Harry grunted out as he tried to sit up.

"Stay still. You need to feed."

Harry jumped at the sound of D's voice and slid his hand in his pocket to grab his wand to find that it wasn't there. As he did the swift motion, he didn't notice he cut his pants leg open from his newly-equipped sharp nails.

"Who are you?!" Harry shouted trying to get up only to find out how weak he was.

"You need to feed." D said calmly as he pushed Harry back down.

He fought the D's hand away, cutting him in the process.

"Don't touch me! You're just like that bitch Bellatrix!" Harry grabbed D's wrist but it was useless.

D pushed Harry up against the tree, his wound already healed. Harry's cold eyes stared into D's emotionless ones. The memories of the park coming back to him. Depression had hit back into to Harry like a heavy bat. He slumped down and D let his hands fall with him.

"Go ahead and kill me. I deserve to die, I killed my godfather." The remorse in Harry's voice was painful.

"I'm not here to kill you. You're dead already. You can't feel your heart, can you?" D's voice was soft as it's ever been that he thought his left hand would crack a joke for it.

Harry looked up surprised at the vividly gorgeous mans words.

"Wha?"

"Feel" D pointed to Harry's chest were his once beating heart would be.

Harry's breath stopped even though he noticed now that he really wasn't breathing at all. He didn't feel a heart. He placed his hand against his chest but felt no beating.

"What have you done to me?!?" Harry shouted.

"I turned you. You're a Dhampir, half-human half-vampire. You would've died if I didn't save you."

"Why?" Harry said softly, not even questioning the vampire part. "Why didn't you let me die? Maybe I could've been happy without Voldemort chasing after me."

D remembered hearing the name Voldemort. The man who had slew the king of vampires and took of rein of the vampires.

"Because you have a purpose, like we all do."

Harry was about to retort back but the pain of hunger hit his stomach. He was about to ask D for food, forgetting he had no need to eat human food, when he saw D slice the inner part of his wrist open.

"Drink. Your weak and you need it." D held out his wrist to Harry's mouth.

At the sight of D's blood, Harry latched onto his arm and sucked up his blood. The feeling was amazing to him. It was almost the burning fire of Fire Whisky going into the pit of his belly. He was intoxicated by it so much that he didn't want to stop. Addicting as he would say.

"Stop" D pushed Harry off of him as Harry would kill him if he kept drinking.

It was then that Harry knew what he was. A blood sucking leech who would feed off humans. He was disgusted by himself. This dhampir, as the man called it, turned him into a dark creature. Harry looked down at his hands to find they were pale white with sharp nails at the end. Opening his mouth in shook, he felt the barred fangs against his lips.

"You turned me into a bloody leech! I'll have to feed on human flesh. You sick bastard! What have you done to me?!" Harry was beyond pissed.

"I already told you. You're a half-breed. Be calm. You'll understand in time" D's monotone voice said sharply.

It was then that Harry attacked D and with the acquired adrenaline from the blood, was no longer weak.

A/N: It's been awhile. I know I suck at grammar but I'm working on it. My girlfriend has not looked over this but I'll post it anyway. Harry and D are a bit OOC but I have to make him that way. You'd be pissed to if you woke up to be a vampire. Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully and I decided to rewrite Devil Gene. Not the right year, poorly written and just a spar of the moment thing.

Till then, Squishy.


	3. Vampire Fights, Lonely Nights, 7 Months

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Hunter D

* * *

Chapter 3: Vampire Fights, Lonely Nights, Seven Months.

_It was then that Harry attacked D and with the acquired adrenaline from the blood, was no longer weak_.

Harry's eyes were blood red. He wanted to kill D for what D had made him into too. Harry thought of himself as bad as Voldemort. As he thought of this, D watched the young man. He knew he was about to pounce on him. D was used to this but he wasn't going to hurt the boy.

"Why?" Harry asked his voice slightly demonic. "Why couldn't you just leave me there to die?!"

Harry lunged at him well D sidestepped. D waited for him to launch. It was like all the younglings he'd seen long ago, quick and stupid. Harry turned around with quick speed and grabbed D's neck. He threw him against a tree and squeezed. D's eyes went wide open. This wasn't like anything he had seen. D kicked Harry in the stomach while he pushed Harry's hands together.

"You need to stop" D said.

Harry let out a growl and twisted his way out. He swung at D's head but D blocked it. The boy was strong and he had D's blood in him, it made Harry become even deadlier. Harry roundhoused kicked D and threw an elbow to his throat. D grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground.

His eyes cleared of the redness they once had and asked, "What happened?"

"You let my blood take over you. Control it." D said, putting his hat on.

"How do I..?"

"I'll teach you."

Tonks sat on her bed with her legs against her chest. She couldn't believe it. Her Harry was gone. A lone tear rolled down her cheek. Harry was the only thing she had from keeping her going insane. If she found out he had died, she no longer wanted to live. Tonks had no one in this world. Sure, her mother and father were there for her, but it wasn't the same.

Tonks got up and went to her fridge. She opened it and got a bottled of Ogden's Best Vodka and drank the whole bottle. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself. Her hair was short and messy. By looking at her body you knew she looked extremely skinny. Tonks slammed her fist against the wall. She was going to look for Harry herself if the Order wasn't going to help.

It was going to be a long day for Harry. First, he almost killed himself, then he finds out a man named D of all things had turned him. Now, all he wanted to do was feed.

"They have blood banks for vampires in your world, correct?" D said to Harry.

He looked up at D and nodded his head. He didn't want to speak, fearful that his voice would go back to being demonic.

"Good. You won't have to worry about having too many rushes well you go back."

"And when will I be able to go back?" Harry shot back at him.

D looked at him and took in Harry himself. Before the transformation, Harry was scrawny and his eyes told the whole world how he felt. He also had scars up and down his arms, he looked paler then he was now. This Harry now was different. He was still scrawny, but that was from the lack of working out. The scars had cleared because of the healing powers D's blood had given him. Harry was still pale, but his face was flushed from just feeding. It was when D met Harry's eyes. They had a look of strength, determination, and vengeance.

"When you have control over who you are." D got up and walked over to his cape and picked it up. He moved his sheath from his belt to his back. D put on his cape and told Harry to follow him.

Harry couldn't believe what was going on. He couldn't even believe that he was following this man to God knows where. He was determined to get control, though. He knew that if he ever went back to Hogwarts, he would feed on everyone their. Harry felt the need to trust D.

Molly and Arthur Weasley had their children sitting and surrounding them. They had to tell them that Harry had been kidnapped.

"Whats going on mom?" Ron said with urgency. He was hungry and wanted to eat already.

Arthur sighed and said, "Kids, I got some bad news. Harry's been kidnapped."

The entire room went dead silent. They couldn't believe it. Harry, someone that was like their brother, was gone. It was at that thought that an uproar happened.

"What happened?!"

"How?!"

"When?!"

"Calm down everyone. Dumbledore is trying his best to find him. We're doing all we can." Molly said distraught.

"But why isn't anyone looking? I mean I see Kingsley and the others coming in and out of this house like they don't care." Ginny said angrily. Sure, she wasn't always the reasonable one, but damn it this was Harry they were talking about. Someone she loved dearly.

"Look, we can't all be looking. We're trying our best." Arthur said.

Surprisingly, it was the twins who stayed silent. The twins cared for Harry, probably a lot more then their whole family. Harry wasn't just an investor, but he believed in them that they could start their own business and thrive. They knew they had to help. The twins would need some help of their own though. They snuck out of the room and popped away.

Ginny looked around at her family. "Hey, where are the twins?"

The rest of the family looked around the house and signed.

"They must've left." Arthur said.

'_I don't blame them_.' Charlie thought. '_This family is acting like they don't care, save for Ginny and the twins_.'

Charlie didn't know Harry very well, but he did know that he was a good man. He helped his family so much their was no possible way to ever thank Harry so much. Charlie got up and left. Some of the dragons in England needed tending too. It's why they sent him down here.

'_After I'm done, I have to go look for the twins_.' He thought as he popped away.

It had been seven months since his training had started and that D had taken Harry in. Harry owed his life to D. He had made him see that something's in life were worth living. D had showed him care, even for his emotionless state.

Harry smiled as he spared with D. He had really got D more out of his shell. Harry thought back to that night he got D to open up. He frowned at that night. It wasn't something he liked to remember, but he did.

'_I almost died that night._' Harry thought. '_I can't believe that D's saved my life twice already. He really does think of me as a son.'_

_Harry had got most of his vampire training down. D had helped him wielded a sword and take control of his inner vampire. It was tough work. He had almost killed D in the process, but D had healed._

_Harry looked up at his mentor and said, _"So where are we going again?"

"To Liverpool. A vampire there went rouge and has been killing people. A man their paid for me to terminate the is training for you, remember that." _D said his voice sharp as steel._

_Harry nodded and walked with him. Their inhuman speed gave them the advantage of going place to place quickly. It was one thing that Harry liked from his powers._

_They jumped from roof to roof. No one spotted them, they were to fast. D leaped to a stop and motioned for Harry to come closer. He pointed down at a crazed man. He was twitching and hiding behind the vacant buildings of the street. They watched as he grabbed a lone woman who was walking down the street. D and Harry looked left and right, making sure that no one was there. They leaped down into the alleyway were the vampire was. _

_They rouge vampire pushed up the women and was about to sink his fangs into the her when Harry grabbed him. He slammed the man against the wall._

"Go." _D told the woman who ran away._

_Harry fought manly with his fists. He uppercut the man in the chin. The vampire grabbed his fist and pushed Harry away. D stepped in and plunged his sword into the vampire. The vampire let out a roar as Harry ran up and squeezed his throat. D retracted his sword and let Harry finish him off. He watched as Harry snapped the vampire's neck and dug a knife in his heart._

_Harry smiled at D, but he fell. There had been at least 30 vampires in the alleyway now and one had jumped Harry. He twisted away and slit the vampire's throat. He glanced at D and saw that D's long sword had taken at least four down. Harry put his knife away and grabbed his sword from his belt._

_Three vampires ran at him and he slashed them down. He ran behind one and decapitated him. As D and him were cutting the last ones down, a strong aura hit Harry. A man it seemed walked up to him and pulled out a sword. The man smirked at Harry and charged. This was a vampire._

_The vampire slashed his sword down and Harry blocked it. Harry swung his sword down, but the vampire rebounded it. Harry saw an opportunity to throw his knife, so he did. The vampire grabbed the side of his cloak and the knife bounced away. He ran at Harry and knocked the sword out of his hand. The vampire grabbed Harry's neck and started draining him of his blood._

_D had finished his last vampire and looked back at Harry. His eyes for the first time went wide. He ran to Harry and grabbed him away from the vampire. The vampire smirked at D. D put Harry on the ground and growled. He took out his long sword and flickered in front of the vampire. He punched him in the stomach and stuck his sword in the vampire's heart. He kicked the vampire off his sword and went to Harry. _

_Harry was losing blood and fast. His face was pale white. D slit his wrist and let Harry drink his blood. His face got some color back; it was then that D knew that he'd be okay._

"You scared me. I thought I was going to lose someone I thought of as a son.' _D said sincerely._

_Harry was going to cry. He thought of D as a father these past few months. He did something D never felt before. He hugged him._

_Lefty laughed. This was way too cheesy of D, but he was finally happy his master found his portage. _

Yeah, Harry despised that night more then anything else, but he also learned a valuable

lesson that day. Never underestimate your enemies. Harry had trained harder then ever since night. He knew that if that night ever happened again that he could beat a vampire that strong. His spars with D had helped him a lot.

D and Harry ended there bout and bowed to each other. Harry had picked up a lot of the Japanese influence from D. It was where he was from after all.

"I think you're finally done here, young Harry." D said, quite sorrowfully in his opinion.

"Really??" Harry said happily. "You'll be coming with me right?"

D looked thoughtful for a moment. "I will always be in your shadow, Harry."

Harry smiled. D had been his lifeline. He couldn't believe that D was coming with him.

"So when do we leave?"

"Well, since school for you starts in August which is a month away, how about tomorrow? We can find a place their and get your school supplies?"

"Sure, that'd be nice." Harry said. He was excited about seeing everyone, especially his Tonks.

He had known that Tonks was the girl for him. She was always there when Sirius had died and he hoped that she liked him back. He knew when he got back to the wizarding world, that she was the first one he'd see. He was happy.

Tonks was a mess. It was almost a year that she had seen Harry. She had looked everywhere, but couldn't find him. The one thing she was surprised about though was when the twins and Charlie had come to her. They wanted to help. It was since then that they had gotten together a rally team to help find Harry.

She almost cried at some of the things they had found. They had search around the Dursley's neighborhood and found blood near the park. She knew in her gut that it was Harry's blood they had found. She cried and drank herself to sleep that day. Charlie tired to help and comfort her, but it wasn't his arms she wanted to be in.

The twins and Charlie had kept looking after that. Tonks couldn't do it anymore because of that day. It was probably the reason she ended up in this bar.

"Hey sweetie, how about you and me get out of here?" A drunken man said. He had been hitting on her the whole night. She thought about taking his offer, but the thought died as soon as it came.

"No. I don't want too." She slurred.

"You're coming with me anyway!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the bar. The other occupants were to drunk to realize what had happened and the bartender ether didn't care or didn't want anything to do with it.

He took her in an abandon building and threw her on a tattered up bed. He got on top of her and started kissing her neck. She tried to fight back, but she was too weak. Her wand was in her back pants pocket, but he held her hands above her head. The man's left hand ripped her shirt off and her pants. She was in nothing but bra and panties. His eyes looked hungrily at her body as he kissed from her chest down to her voluminous breasts.

Tonks tried kicking his legs away from her so she could throw him off of her, but he wrapped his legs underneath hers. She couldn't cry out ether for anyone because his hand was covering it. She didn't want to lose her virginity to this drunken man. She wanted Harry to be her first. This vile man was going to take that all away. A tear dropped from her face.

Harry was roaming the streets of London. He had got in earlier that day with D and had gotten his supplies already. So while D was out on a small hunt, Harry roamed. He was looking for Tonks everywhere. He asked the people around town, they had only said they saw her at the local bar. So this is where he was, walking to the bar.

He was happy that no one could see his scar or notice him. Harry thought about how much he had changed. He was broad and muscular, his hair was long but it fit him quite nicely, he looked more grown up. Harry's pale skin went with his emerald eyes beautifully. He touched his face; he was getting a few stubbles around his chin. He needed to shave.

Harry jumped out of his thoughts as he walked into the bar. He went up to the bartender and asked, "Have you seen a woman named Tonks around?"

The bartender looked nervous. "I saw her and a man go that way." He pointed towards the back of the bar, meaning that direction.

A fire burned heavy in his chest. He was jealous and wanted to rip whoever this guy was into shreds. He took a breath, making sure he calmed down before he killed everyone here.

"Thank you." He said emotionlessly and headed the way the bartender pointed.

Tonks watched in horror as the man stripped his pants off and pulled his boxers down. He ripped her knickers off of her in the process. She saw his lips go up to her ear and he whispered, "I'm going to enjoy this, girl."

She bit his hand and yelled out, "Help me!"

"Bitch, be quiet!" He hit her across the face. "I was going to be gentle with you, but you're getting the hardest fuck you've ever felt."

Harry's ears twitch. He thought he heard someone yelling out help from the building in front of him. His heart struck in fear as he thought it was Tonk's voice. He used his vampire speed to hurry to the building. He jumped into the empty window and his eyes went red at what he saw. His Tonks was about to get raped by this man. His tip was near her entrance when Harry looked at them.

Harry charged and threw the man on the floor. He was going to die for touching Tonks that way. Harry crashed his foot down into the mans face again and again. Each step that went down broke apart the man. The bone in the mans nose twisted into a wrong way. His jaw was broken and he was clearly knocked out from all the pain. Harry took out his knife. This man would never rape a woman or be able to feel pleasure again.

He flicked his knife and walked to Tonks. She was naked, but Harry didn't let his eyes roam. He knew better that if Tonks caught him, she'd kick his ass. He looked at her face and saw a bruise forming. Tonks was unconscious because of the punch. He clenched his fist and went over to the man. He looked in the mans pants pocket and found a bottle of liquor. Harry poured it on him; he was going to watch this man burn soon.

Harry threw his lighter at the man and he went up in flames. He quickly wrapped his coat around Tonks and ran back to his and D's new house. He would take care of her. Never again, will he abandon her.

* * *

A/N: Long time no see. I had to bump this up to an M-rating because of that scene. Good? Bad? Sucked? Review please! I more then likely will update soon.


	4. Story Tells and Vampire Hunting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Hunter D

Chapter 4: Stories Tells and Vampire Hunting.

He watched her as she tossed and turned on the bed. He hated seeing the women he loved in so much emotional pain. His hands clenched the seat, his vampric nails dug deeper inside of it. He wished that he could've tortured that man more. Oh he wished he could get his hands on his neck. No one was going to ever touch his Tonks again. Harry got up and left to talk to D.

D was sitting next to the fire when Harry came in and sat next to him. D looked up at him; he saw the madness in Harry's eyes. Harry plopped down on the chair and stared off into the distance. D didn't have to ask him what was wrong, no; it was more on how he felt.

"What am I going to do, D?" Harry said suddenly, "What do you think she'll think of me now that I'm a vampire?"

D really didn't know what to say. His feelings on love weren't the strongest. There was a story though, he could tell Harry. The story of Doris Lang, a woman he encountered crossing through lands. Nobility lands, other wise known as the Frontier. Far from England where vampires rule.

"I'm not good with love, never have been." D looked at Harry, "I was in love once."

Harry looked at D in surprised. This woman must have been something to get D under her spell.

"I can love yes, feel feeling. I'd rather stay emotionless though. It protects me. It always has since my mother abandoned me and my father..." D looked a little angry as he said this. "My father is another topic, I'd rather not discuss."

Harry nodded. If D didn't want to tell him now, there was not use to force it out of him.

"Her name was Doris Lang. She could crack a whip like no other-"

"That's a sure thing. She got that whip and wrapped you under her spell. Ah, why you never slept with her, I don't know." Lefty chuckled from D's hand.

D remained silent. He squeezed his left hand shut and went on.

"I had rode up, minding my own. From the age she saw me was about 17 or 18. She thought I was a child, not the hunter she was looking for."

"What type of hunter was she looking for?" Harry asked.

"A vampire hunter. She attacked me though with her whip, tried to get my left shoulder. I rebounded her attack. The reason for her attack was to take my sword for money. She let me pass after I asked her to, but as I rode she yelled 'Hey! Look at me!'" D paused for a moment.

Harry got up and went to the kitchen and poured themselves wine. They only did it for the taste, because they had no hunger. He walked back to his seat and handed D his glass.

"Thank you. As I was saying, I had turned around after she had said this and she was completely naked. It was supposed to distract me, it didn't. She hired me after that. In the time I was looking for her vampire, I encountered many jealous people."

D took a drink of his wine. "I scared them. They thought I was going to take Doris from them, namely a man who goes by Grecho Rohman. I scared him enough to leave Doris alone."

"This Grecho, did you kill him?" Harry asked curiously. In truth, he probably would kill this man if it were Tonks in that situation.

"No, I frightened the man. It was a night though, that I was waiting up for Magnus, the vampire. She came up to me and started talking. She was only in an night gown. We kissed then, but Magnus daughter came."

D got up and walked up to the mantel piece. "After I killed Magnus Lee, I left. I thought back then, I was a menace. I was wrong. I let the one thing I loved slip away. She loved me even though I was a vampire. Don't let her slip away, Harry. If she loves you, she'll accept you."

Harry watched as D left to his room, obviously feeling horrible after that. Harry knew what he had to do and he knew she'd have to choose.

The next morning, Tonks opened her eyes. Her body hurt a lot, she felt like a truck ran over her. She sat up and looked around. This wasn't her house, nor was this her bed. She was about to get up when she realized she was naked. Her eyes wided as she thought of last night. Oh God, what if she was in his house.

Her heart pounded. She tried remembering what happened. All she knew was that she saw a dark figure before she passed out. What if more then one person raped her? What if they came back?

She grabbed the sheet that was covering her. She looked around for her pants or anything that could cover her. She walked over to the dresser and saw a note.

_There are clothes in the dresser. Pick out anything you, your wands with me. Come to the kitchen when you're ready. -H and D_

'_H and D? Who leaves that for a signature?' _ Tonks thought as she opened the dresser. She grabbed a pair of undies, bra, a pair of pants and a black button up shirt. She was afraid of what was going to happen. Though, she couldn't understand why they gave her clothes, whoever they were.

She cracked open the door slowly and looked out. It seemed that no one was in the house. Tonks walked over to the kitchen to find two men in there. One was taller then the other, his long black hair draped down his back. He was muscular and wore simple black, slightly tight clothes. She looked at the other man. He was just a few inches shorter then the taller one. His hair was cut short but his bangs were long enough to cover his forehead. He wore a black button up that hugged against his lean chest and toned arms. Tonks was actually attracted to him.

"Hello Tonks." The tall man said still looking through the newspaper.

Tonks jumped. How did they know she was coming? Or how did they even hear her for that matter?

She walked slowly to the table and sat down. The shorter one didn't really pay attention to her. Most of the thoughts in her head were how to get out of here and who were these two men. What did they want with her?

The short man sat down at the table with his coffee. He looked somewhat familiar to her though. She tired to get a better look at his face but his head was down. It seemed that something was bothering him. To her, he looked to pale. As she looked him over, she noticed his hands were slightly shaking, but that's not all, his nails were sharp and long. Her heart jumped. She got out of her seat and ran for the nearest exit.

Harry's head shot up. He really didn't mean to scare her, but he couldn't look at her. They smell of her blood made him hunger for her. It was bad enough that she was almost raped. He didn't want to cause trouble. Harry had to stop her. He got up and ran to the front door.

She was near the door; all she had to do was open it. Tonks opened the door all the way but it shut with a sudden slam. This man pressed her up against the door. Images burned in her mind of the man from that night. She struggled under his grip and was trying to kick him. He took ever blow like it was nothing. She tried to move, but his strength over-powered her. His head went to her ear.

"Tonks… Please, you need to be calm." Harry said in a gentle whisper.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Tonks said, frantically.

She could hear him breathing. "Look at my eyes. You'll know who I am. I just hope you can accept me."

Harry would've taken her there if he could. Vampires are very sexual creatures, but when the blood hits you as strong as it hit him, this person could be called a mate. Being against her neck, he wanted to taste her sweet blood. His fangs retracted but he had to push away from her.

Tonks knew she had to be tougher then this. So she did what he told her, but she did it boldly in her opinion. She looked straight into his eyes without any falter. The only fault with this was when she actually seen the color of his eyes. His emerald eyes that used to hold so much pain now looked upon her with hunger, lust, happiness, and something she couldn't quite figure out.

Her voice shook, "Harry? Harry is that you?!"

He smiled softly at her. "Yeah, it's me Tonks."

Tonks couldn't do anything. Her body was frozen. Her Harry was standing right in front of her. He looked a lot better from when she last seen him. Sure she was attractive to him when he did have muscle and such, but now it seemed like he was a god. Tonks remembered his nails though and his pale skin. What did he mean by 'I hope you'll accept me'?

Taking him again, she understood. His quick speed to his looks. He wasn't human that's for sure; maybe she could get it out of him.

"What are you?" Tonks asked, hugging herself.

Harry flinched. She put it very bluntly to say the least. The way she was acting made it seem like she was afraid of him. He might as well say it.

"I'm a vampire, Tonks."

It wasn't long after that she was passed out on the floor.

-

_Frontier:_

_Somewhere in a small, empty village._

She ran as fast as she could. She wanted to get away from the house and be her lover. Oh, her father would never minded a lover, but her lover was a vampire. A full-blooded vampire. She would run to him, her Mayerling. She knew her father would see hunters after her but she didn't care. She wanted to be with him.

A carriage waited for her at the end of the road. She looked at the cyborg horses and went into the carriage.

"Hello, my love."

She still had fear and love for him. Maybe she wasn't making the right choice.

_Back at the village:_

_Next morning._

"Whats this job for again?" A large beast of a man said. His muscles overlapped each other but it helped him carry his massive hammer. His face was painted on one side, but he looked a little cybernic.

Another big man, not as huge as the other one, lit up a cigar and said, "We're hunter some vampire for this old man, Nolt." He got up and started polishing his silver crossbow that rested on his right arm.

"Is it true though, Borgoff? A dhampir was also hired?" a short-man said, spinning his boomerang-like blades in the air.

Borgoff pointed his arrows at a tree and let them fly. "Mm... Yeah, Kyle. I don't like it one bit."

A woman with long black velvet hair walked out of their huge truck. She was sick of her brothers. They were conceded and sick freaks. All they kept her around for was to rape her. Even her frail old brother, Grove, took advantage of her. Her name was Leila and she felt weak.

She slammed the door, grabbed her gun, and hopped into her car. Why she didn't leave for good, was that she still felt dependent on them.

"Geez, whats wrong with her?" Kyle asked, lounging lazily against the truck.

"Probably still sore after last night." Borgoff laughed and smirked at Nolt.

-

_London, England:_

_Wizarding World._

"How come this always happens? Everyone just passes out in front of me?" Harry said with his head in his hands.

D patted him on the back. "Look, she coming out."

Tonks opened her eyes. It was happening again. She didn't know what happened. Oh wait, the guy she head for heels in love with was a vampire.

"Why didn't you just tell me, Harry?" She said softly. Tonks was used to being different. Every man would tell her to change her appearance and try to take advantage of her. Harry might still be a vampire but he's still Harry.

"I thought you'd hate me. You seemed like it at the door. I thought you were disgusted by me?"

She picked Harry's head up. "I'm not going to judge you. You won't hurt me, will you?"

Harry grabbed her hands and sighed, "I can't promise you anything. Your blood, it's intoxicating. I can't explain it. It really drives me too…"

"To what, Harry?" Tonks said, her curiosity growing.

He shook his head. "I...-"

"Harry I'm sorry, but you need to take a look at this." D said monotone. Harry knew when he got like this that something big was happening.

Harry leaned into her, "Will talk later, okay?"

She nodded as she watched him leave the room.

-

Harry walked with D to the computer room. It's where they kept track on all vampires and all offers. This wasn't a regular computer; it was made from cyborg technology that he got from the Frontier. Harry never really understood it.

D pointed to something on the screen. It was a picture of a vampire and underneath it said 'Mayerling, willing to pay as much credits as you wish. I want you to kill him and bring my daughter back. This man may be associated with magic-users'.

"This could be a lead to Voldemort and Mayerling is a powerful vampire. It may lead to trouble if they put their allies together." D said.

Harry thought about it. He had to skip a year of magic, which didn't bother him to much. He had been studding on his own time in D's library. Harry could go for a long hunt. His main concern was Tonks though. Maybe he could get her to go with them.

"Could I talk to Tonks? Could she come?" Harry said with hope behind it.

"As long as she could hold herself up, I don't mind. If she gets in the way, she has to come back."

Harry rubbed his face. "I'll talk to her then."

-

Tonks waited eagerly for Harry to get done. She didn't know why the other man took him. Maybe something happened?

She saw Harry walk in. He looked really nervous. She hoped that he wouldn't leave her again. She still felt hurt and pain, also because of the rape.

"Whats wrong?!" Tonks said worried.

"How would you feel about coming on a hunt with me and D? I won't go back to school this year and I don't want to leave you again. I want you by my side. Please Tonks." Harry was begging by now.

Tonks thought. She would have to pack and leave. Not to mention her job with the order and the ministry. Tonks could just leave. They didn't care about her anyway so whats the point in staying. They could always say she got kidnapped. Tonks would do anything just to be with Harry.

"I'll go." Tonks said with a wide smile.

Harry squeezed her tight in a hug and kissed her cheek. After that, he ran off to go tell D and to prepare.

Tonks touched her cheek. Oh how she loved him.

-

AN: Okay, long time no see. I don't know when the next update will be since I start school again. Harry's kind of a weenie in this chapter, but he'll redeem himself. I'm twisting both the novels and the Vampire Hunter D movies. This chapter was mainly to open the plot to you. Hope you enjoyed it! Review


	5. Hogwarts, We're Coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Hunter D.

Chapter 5: Hogwars With Re-Consideration.

* * *

"Fight me, Harry! Fight! You worthless piece of shit! Fight me!" A familiar voice rang in Harry's head.

Harry's emerald eyes looked straight into his once Godfathers and said, "No, you aren't real."

He'd been through this before. Voldemort thought he was clever sending him images of his parents, Cedric, and Sirius. They all called him names or demanded he kill them. D had taught him to leave things in the past and let them stay. There wasn't much you could do when it already happened. He took this to heart, especially when it came to these dreams.

The dream Sirius grabbed Harry by his shirt collar, "You were always a disgrace. You let us die, Harry. You could've saved us!"

Harry gently removed Sirus's hands, "I'm sorry, Sirius. The fate took you though. It was your time as well as theirs. If I could save them I would, but I couldn't then. I will protect those close to me now though. Goodbye, Sirius."

He slowly walked away from the dream Sirius. Even if it wasn't him and it was Voldemort, he didn't care. Harry felt that he should get that off of his chest.

His eyes fluttered open. Harry looked at the clock on his bedside and groaned. It was 5 am and he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now. He stretched and got up walked to his drawers. He noticed a letter on it.

_Harry, I would like you to think about going back to Hogwarts instead of this trip. For now, I would like to keep up appearances. I will find out more about this 'Voldemort' in the Frontier. You should find out as much as you can here. I only want you to re-consider. I think it'd be the best for you and young Tonks. I can handle my own. I will be in the kitchen by the time you get this letter._

_Always in your shadow, D_

Harry frowned at the letter. He thought for a moment. For one, he thought D was crazy. Harry had read the report on who else were hunting, what they were hunting, and the payment. Harry shook his head. It wasn't impossible for D to do it by himself. D had been hunting most of his vampric life.

He signed as he grabbed his 'San Jose Sharks' sweatshirt and just walked out with his boxers on. Tonks wouldn't be up for awhile, he wasn't worried. He knew what he was going to do. He just had to tell D.

D didn't really know what Harry was going to do. He could go with him and face another tough challenge or he could go to Hogwarts and deal with the problem here. He would rather Harry stay. This was D's challenge. He was used to hunting and Harry wasn't. Harry was tough, tougher then most younglings but he wasn't strong enough to deal with this. He could only hope.

D watched Harry walk into the door. He was about to get up to make breakfast; just for the taste mind you, when Harry told him to sit.

"I've thought some on the letter you placed in my room." Harry said calmly, "I do wish to come with you, but I do get your point that I should fight my battles."

Harry felt an annoying itch at his throat. He knew if he ignored it, it'd get worse. He got up and grabbed a B- bag of blood and put it in his coffee he made. Harry took a giant swig and looked D in the eye.

"How do you manage without this?" Harry asked, pointing to his coffee like it was the most disgusting thing. To Harry and other vampires though, it left him wanting more.

"Its been many decades since I've had a drop of blood. Yours was my first in a long time." D looked away, guilty of taking another persons blood. "I am very old, Harry. I've grown used to having no blood."

Harry nodded. It made sense. I guess the saying 'with age comes wisdom' thing applied to D.

Harry sighed. "I think I should stay here. As much as I despised the people here, I've got a world to save."

D nodded. No more had to be said about it. The decision was made. He got up and went to go prepare for the long journey ahead of him.

Tonks yawned. She felt like it was early in the morning. So help someone if it wasn't past ten yet. Did she dare look at her clock? She slowly turned her head and saw the most horrifying number. Eight o' clock. Tonks turned to her pillow and screamed.

'_Why? Why? WHY?!' _Tonks really hated the time right now.

She slowly rolled out of bed when she heard a sudden crash in one of the rooms.

'_Oh god, not again! Harry!' _ Tonks thought as she ran out of bed. She never thought about what she was wearing as she ran.

"Get up, Harry. A deatheater would've killed you already. Be faster, stronger! Become the vampire you are."

Harry growled menacingly and charged after D. He slid out of the way and grabbed the wife-beater shirt he was wearing. D threw him on the ground and looked at him.

"Fight me, Harry! Fight me! You're stronger then this!" D snapped at him as his boot came down into his face.

Harry's heart skipped a beat. Those words were enough to break some sense of not. Dream or not, words impact the soul like no other. He slowly watched as D's boot came down. He had to do something, he was stronger then this.

He grabbed D's foot with lightning face reflexes and dropped him down on the ground. He jumped up and grabbed a dagger from the floor. Harry put it up to D's neck. D grabbed his hand and pushed it towards Harry's neck. It was a battle of strength and wills.

Harry had adrenaline pumping though his undead veins. He felt something inside him snap. He watched as his nails extended and his teeth grow. Harry felt himself getting stronger which also meant the knife was getting close to D's neck.

D tried to grab Harry's neck but Harry's hand was too quick. He pushed his hand back to the floor. He pushed the dagger up to D's neck dangerously close.

"Do you yield?" He said.

D nodded and said, "Good. You're learning to control my blood. As long as you do this, you will become stronger."

They bowed at each other and grabbed their belongings. That's when they seen Tonks.

Harry's breath hitched. There she was, just standing there watching him. She was wearing a tank top that just covered her breasts and tiny skin tight shorts that hugged her hips. Her stomach looked lean and slightly toned in the attractive way. Those legs of hers were smooth and looked soft to the touch. His eyes wondered up to her face. Her hair was the normal pink color but was going all over the place. Her eyes were a bright blue and had a hit of lust to them. Harry watched as her tongue slowly licked her lips and blush. This sent him over the edge.

D leaned and whispered in his ear, "Control yourself. You know what vampire blood does."

This sobered up Harry. Vampire blood was very intense. Being a vampire meant the over-drive of hormones. His body demanded sex almost also could leave you in a 'high-like' state. The scent of a mate's blood could drive the vampire even crazier. Luckily for Harry, his teacher taught him to hold back especially into taking some one into his bed.

"Excuse me." Harry said as he hurriedly walked to the bathroom. He would need a long cold shower.

Tonks was feeling the same thing in looking at Harry. She saw as they fought. Harry was quick and somewhat ruthless. This internally scared her. She didn't know if Harry's vampire side would get the better of him, but that didn't stop her from loving him. Ever since he saved her from the almost rape, she wanted him more then ever.

She watched him look at her. He was wearing nothing but a black wife-beater and shorts. They were a little too tight for him, though that was defiantly a plus for Tonks. His muscles were toned and not to big. His shoulders were broad. Tonks looked at his face. It looked older and more defined. His short hair fit him perfectly, but it was still wild. She wanted to run her fingers in it. Tonks knew she would love to pull his hair as she rode him. She licked her lips and blushed. She shouldn't be thinking about this. Especially after that night.

Tonks felt ashamed. He probably didn't want her. She mentally kicked herself and shook her head. Tonks looked as D said something to Harry.

"Excuse me." She heard him say and walk out.

Tonks wanted to cry. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked D.

D sheathed his sword and said, "I think you did everything right."

He turned around and walked away. Harry's secrets were his. D wasn't about to tell anyone about them.

"By the way," He said, "You two aren't coming with me. You're heading to Hogwarts soon. I suggest you get ready."

Tonks nodded and went to her room. She needed to think.

**_Weasley's house, _**

**_London outskirts._**

"I hope you're all ready. The train leaves in an hour!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs.

"We're coming mom!" Ron yelled back as he hulled his lugged. This summer had been hard on all of them. Out of all the Weasleys, Ginny seemed to be taking it the hardest. She had sulked around the house for weeks. Not to mention she had tried to help Fred, George and Charlie, but her mother had intervened.

Ron punched a wall angrily and thought, "_Where the fuck are you, Harry?_" as his sister past by with dark circles under her eyes.

"_Oh poor kid sister their probably thinking." _Ginny thought as she passed her brother. _"They really don't know that I cared for him."_

Ginny was ready for Hogwarts. She silently hopped that Harry would be back. Not only would she surprise him, but he would be hers. She smiled at that thought. Maybe her plan would work.

**_Grangers Residence,_**

**_London, England._**

Hermione may seem to everyone that she was the bossy and pushy. She only did it to protect herself. She never had any friends in regular school. They would always make fun of her for her buck-tooth teeth and bushy hair. She remembered when several girls would pick on her and how the boys called her ugly.

She became depressed after that. Hermione knew she was smart, so she used that to her advantage. She became bossy and would show up everyone in her class. It was her way of hiding who she was.

Hermione signed as she looked in the mirror. In her opinion, she thought she looked disgusting to others. Unbeknownst to her, she was beautiful. She had used a magical shampoo to tame her hair. It had lain out across her shoulders and wasn't to long. After being in Australia for most of the vacation, she had gotten a golden tan. It fit her nicely. Not to mention, she filed out. Hermione's chest was petite and almost perfect. The clothes she worn now were close to her body. She wasn't skinny nor she was fat, but that only made her curvy. Her teeth were no longer buck-toothed, but straight.

"_Why am I so ugly?" _Hermione thought bitterly. _"I wish __**HE **__could think I was pretty."_

"Hunny! Its time to go." Her mother yelled.

Hermione grabbed her trunk and put it in the car.

"_Please be there." _She wished in her head as she drove to the train station.

**_Outside the train station,_**

**_London._**

"Now really Harry, your hair isn't going to go the way you want it." Tonks said as she watched Harry fiddle with his hair. He at least covered his scar.

He rolled his eyes at Tonks, "Not all of can change how we look instantly."

Tonks looked downcast but gave him a slight smile. "Let's go, cutie." She winked at him and ran off.

Harry was slack-jawed for a second before he went after her. He saw that look she gave him. It must have been about her changing. He'd have to ask her about that sometime.

Tonks jumped on the train and dressed in her Auror uniform before Harry got a chase to go inside.

'_Hmm…Maybe I should dress slowly. I think I want him to catch me.' _ Tonks thought as she grabbed her pants and slowly slid them on.

'_Oh, where is she?! Wait, I'm a vampire.'_ Harry thought, as he let his senses go out. His hearing lead him to a compartment in the back row, near the driver. It was a good thing no one had gotten to the train yet.

He slowly slid open the door and dropped his bag. _'Oh… My… GOD!' _ If Harry were human, blood would be rushing to both of his heads by now. Though, a tent was threatening to pitch in his pants. There she was just standing there, in black lace underwear.

She slowly walked up to him and shut his mouth with her finger. "It's nice to knock, Harry."

Harry just started stuttering as Tonks laughed. "Don't worry hun. I was just teasing."

He shook his head and lifted their trunks up on the railings. He needed his own room and he would demand it if Dumbledore was going to be an ass about it. Harry also needed to fight to keep Tonks here.

"TRAINS LEAVING IN 5 MINUTES! EVERYONE NEEDS TO BE ABORD NOW!" The conductor yelled out the window and blew the bell.

Mrs. Weasley kissed her children goodbye and let them aboard.

"Moms very clingy, really wish she wasn't." Ron said to Ginny as they got into a compartment with Hermione.

"Honestly Ronald, she's just being a mother." Hermione said and looked out the window. She was depressed again. Another school year, another round of teasing. It had been a disaster every time they had came back. Harry was gone, and more then likely will never come back.

"Here we go again." She whispered as the train took off.

Tonks and Harry had been teasing back and forth with each other since they got on the train.

"I don't believe you have pink underwear that are yellow." Harry said lazily as he watched Tonks jump up and done. He groaned.

"You know what? I'll just show you!" She said as she got up from her seat to get her trunk that was over his head. As she lifted up, her shirt did too. Harry looked at her smooth stomach. He'd love to just taste her blood and make love to her. He couldn't though. Harry knew he shouldn't be thinking about that, now especially that his fangs were retracted.

It was then that the train slammed to a stop. Tonks fell on the ground as Harry fell on top of her. His deep green eyes met her sky blue. He could feel Tonks breathing become heavy underneath him. She slid her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He leaned into her lips. Harry could smell her want, need, and something else he couldn't quite pin-point. There lips were about to close in when the door slammed open.

"Oh my! I'm sorry! I was just checking to make sure everyone was okay." The girl said flustered at the sight of seeing a couple in a very promising position.

Harry quickly got up and looked at the girl. He froze.

"Her… Hermione?!" He said, taking in her beauty.

Hermione stared at him for the longest time. It was when she stopped at his forehead and saw the lightning scar.

"Harry!" She practically yelled.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger. Well, I think the next chapter should be soon. I know where I'm going with this now. And I'm making this a Harry slash threesome. I think you guessed the two. The third is not expected. Take a guess. I hoped you liked. It was boring but there going to Hogwarts so there's going to be a lot more action this time. In the next chapter will catch up with D and how Harry reacts to Hermione. Not to mention, how Hogwarts reacts to him.


End file.
